Bewitch
by Icethetic
Summary: Dunia ini bukan dunia yang hanya dihuni oleh manusia biasa. Dunia ini berbeda, karna perbedaan itulah ia tidak boleh memberikan hatinya kepada siapapun yang berada di dunia ini. Tetapi naas hatinya sudah terjebak kedalam sosok bermata biru jernih dan tajam. YAOI. Rated-M (ChanBaek)
1. Prologue

**Bewitch**

 **By** :  
Icethetic

Main Cast:  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Support Cast** :  
Do Kyungsoo  
Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
other

 **Genre** :  
romance, fantasy, advanture (masih mungkin)

 **Warning** :  
Smut, **M-rated** , YAOI.

-Bewitch Prologue-

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang berasal dari pintu kamar mandi dan munculah sosok lelaki mungil yang keluar dari sana dengan handuk yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Tubuhnya terasa segar kembali setelah berendam dengan air hangat untuk menghilangkan penat di kepalanya akibat soal ujian akhir semester yang benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Byun Baekhyun atau biasa di panggil Baek adalah lelaki dengan tubuh mungil, mempunyai mata seperti puppy dan apabila ia tersenyum matanya akan berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Rambutnya berwarna dark brown, sangat pas dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih dan mulus itu. Matanya berwarna coklat bening dan hidungnya mungil. Oh, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tipis menambah kesan manis pada wajah Baekhyun. Ya sangat manis.

Baekhyun masih menduduki bangku kelas dua Sekolah Menengah Atas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menjalani ujian akhir semester yang membuatnya frustasi karna melihat banyak angka pada soal ujian itu. Setelah semua urusannya selesai seperti mandi dan makan malam Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur agar besok pagi ia dapat bersiap menjalankan rencana liburannya. Baekhyun berbaring dan menatap langit kamarnya. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas mengingat fakta bahwa besok libur panjangnya sudah dimulai. Rencana liburan sudah ia rencanakan dengan matang didalam otaknya, ia membayangkan hal-hal asik yang akan ia lakukan di rencana liburan itu. Masih asik dengan khayalannya tanpa sadar matanya tertutup dan Baekhyun sudah berada di alam mimpinya. Ya di mimpinya ia juga bermimpi tentang liburan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Ya sangat _menyenangkan._

Bahkan kelewat _menyenangkan_.

Karna suatu 'kesalahan' membuatnya harus merubah rencana liburan itu.

'Kesalahan' itu juga membuatnya berada di dunia yang salah.

Tubuhnya terhisap kedalam kasur empuknya sendiri. Lalu... semua... menjadi... gelap... sangat gelap.

-End of Bewitch Prologue-

NEXT/END?

.

.

.

Hai semua. Ini ff chanbaek pertamaku tapi ini juga ff pertamaku jadi aku minta maap kalo masih ada banyak kekurangan disini wkwk. Ini juga nekat sebenernya baru pertama ambil fantasy pula(?). Salam kenal juga buat kalian. Review ya enaknya next / end wkwk. Sekali lagi maap kalo jelek.


	2. Bewitch One: New World

**Bewitch**

 **By** :  
Icethetic

Bewitch one: New World

 **Main Cast** **:**  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Support Cast** :  
Oh Sehun  
Kim Jongin  
Other

 _Tubuhnya terhisap kedalam kasur empuknya sendiri. Lalu... semua... menjadi... gelap... sangat gelap._

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berlarian di kebun yang penuh dengan buah segar berwarna merah. Ya buah strawberry kesukaannya. Sambil terus berlarian menyusuri kebun strawberry yang luasnya tak terhingga itu, Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan letak pohon itu berada di tengah kebun strawberry ini.

"hm... sepertinya pohon ini adalah pusat dari kebun srawberry ini. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin ada pohon strawberry sebesar ini." ujarnya sambil terus menatap pohon yang paling banyak di tumbuhi strawberry ini dengan mata yang berbinar.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati pohon itu, entah mengapa pohon itu tampak bersinar dan buah strawberry yang menggantung disana tampak segar dan sangat merah warnanya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia ulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buah yang menggantung paling rendah yang mudah di jangkau tangannya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk meraih buah tersebut dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkannya. Di lihatnya buah itu lekat-lekat, tatapan matanya bersinar melihat buah strawberry itu. Setelah puas mengagumi buah favoritnya Baekhyun memakan buah itu dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Satu gigitan. ia menautkan alisnya merasakan anehnya rasa strawberry yang ia gigit itu. Pandangannya kembali pada buah itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat ada cairan merah pekat keluar dari bekas gigitan strawberry itu mengalir turun ketangannya.

Baekhyun menyentuh cairan itu dengan telunjuk dari tangan yang satunya, mencium aroma cairan itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"D-darah?!" Ucapnya histeris. Ditatapnya buah itu dengan tatapan horror. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kakinya terasa lemas.

 _'Tidak mungkin. Ini buah bukan makhluk hidup tapi mengapa? Darah?'_

Masih ditatapnya buah itu hingga ia tidak sadar ada sesuatu yang...

Syut~

Baekhyun melihat ke arah kakinya dan kembali baekhyun sangat terkejut. Kakinya di lilit oleh akar pohon strawberry tempat tadi ia memetik buah itu. Akar itu sangat kuat. Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan kakinya dari lilitan akar pohon itu, tentunya setelah ia melemparkan buah strawberry yang ia petik dengan asal. Namun nihil kakinya tidak bisa terlepas.

"Si-siapa saja tolong!" Teriaknya putus asa. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat dingin. Panik dan tidak ada seorang pun di sini.

Tumbuhan strawberry lainnya sudah lenyap terganti dengan akar-akar yang sama seperti akar yang melilit dikakinya. Akar-akar itu membentuk sebuah pagar tinggi untuk mengurung Baekhyun agar tidak bisa lari. Sebenarnya tanpa di kurung Baekhyun sudah kalah duluan dengan lilitan akar di kakinya.

 _'Oh tidak. Tuhan kumohon tolong aku. Apa aku salah memakan buah itu_.' Batin Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Ingin Baekhyun berteriak, bertanya apa yang terjadi dan apa kesalahannya namun bibir dan lidahnya terasa sangat kaku.

Lalu sekali lagi Baekhyun di buat terkejut kembali setelah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di kakinya (lagi). Ia melihat ke bawah dan ternyata kakinya terhisap oleh lumpur hisap. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Tangannya berusaha meraih sesuatu agar tubuhnya dapat bertahan dari lumpur hisap itu.

"Argh! apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa ini? Kenapa?!" Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari mulut Baekhyun. Tanah yang tadinya baik-baik saja menghisap dirinya hingga habis.

Sekarang hanya tersisa kepala Baekhyun yang bertahan anggota tubuhnya yang lain sudah terhisap kedalam. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk meraup banyak oksigen. Lehernya terasa tercekik oleh lumpur itu. Dadanya yang sudah terhisap terasa seperti di jepit oleh dua dinding yang makin lama semakin menyempit. Pandangannya menjadi buram. Air matanya lolos begitu saja. Benaknya selalu bertanya _'apa yang terjadi?'_ tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Hingga seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam dan semuanya menjadi _gelap_...

Hingga...

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Terkejut.

 _'Mimpi. Tadi hanya mimpi. Mimpi aneh seperti apa itu.'_

Melamun dan memikirkan mimpi buruk yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin masih saja keluar di tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Baekhyun benar-benar benci ini. Dia benci hal-hal yang berbau horror tapi sekarang malah dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Butuh beberapa menit Baekhyun menenangkan detak jantungnya dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal. Baekhyun tersadar merasa tubuhnya tenggelam kedalam kasurnya sendiri.

 _'Tunggu. Kasur? Kasur hisap?'_ tanya-nya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak mungkinkan ada kasur hisap? Ini pasti mimpi. Ya mimpi." Ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang ia alami kali ini sama seperti mimpi yang tadi ia dapatkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun mencubit lengannya sendiri.

"Akh- sakit." Sedikit merengek karna ia mencubit bahunya sendiri terlalu keras dan itu mengakibatkan kulitnya memerah.

Butuh se-persekian detik untuk menyadari bahwa cubitan di bahunya itu memang _sakit._ Kali ini jantungnya berdetak 2x lipat lebih cepat. Panik sangat panik. Ia meronta berusaha lepas dari hisapan kasurnya. Tetapi naas terlambat sudah kaki hingga pinggang sudah terhisap seluruhnya. Tangannya meraih ujung kasur untuk menarik tubuhnya keluar dari hisapan kasur yang semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

"Argh! Eomma! Eomma!" Teriaknya putus asa. Hisapan itu masih berlanjut dan sudah sampai ke dadanya.

Hisapan yang terlalu kuat membuat Baekhyun kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan tubuhnya hingga ia kehabisan tenaga dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Baekhyun juga teringat sesuatu bahwa ia tinggal di apartement sendirian. Orangtuanya tinggal di luar kota Seoul.

 _'Oh tidak... aku sendirian.'_

Selagi tangannya belum terhisap. Baekhyun berusaha meraih ponselnya yang ia letakan di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya itu. Kali ini hisapannya sudah mencapai lehernya. Baekhyun menatap langit kamar untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kepalanya terhisap seluruhnya. Tangannya masih ia angkat ke atas untuk bertahan tetapi tetap saja tidak butuh waktu lama, kepalanya sudah terhisap penuh dan hanya menyisakan pergelangan tangan kanan dan jarinya saja.

Perlahan tangan itu juga ikut lenyap.

.

.

.

 _Gelap._

 _Sesak. aku tdak bisa bernapas._

 _Tubuhku tidak mau bergerak._

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Sangat gelap_

 _Apakah aku sudah..._

.

.

.

Angin yang sejuk namun terasa hangat berhembus menyentuh kulit putih nan mulus lelaki mungil yang masih memejamkan matanya atau bisa di katakan bahwa lelaki mungil itu telah pingsan setelah apa yang ia alami.

Sinar matahari yang terang menyinari wajahnya yang tampak kusut. Matanya terbuka perlahan akibat gangguan sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan letih. Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya dari kejadian yang menimpanya. Hembusan angin terasa sangat nyaman menyentuh kulitnya.

 _'Sejuk dan nyaman.'_

Ia tersenyum menikmati kenyamanan ini dan entah mengapa hatinya menghangat. Posisinya sekarang sedang terlentang di rerumputan hijau dan banyak pohon rindang di sana. Ada juga bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar sana.

Baekhyun membuka kembali matanya. Dapat ia lihat langit berwarna biru cerah. Wow sepertinya cuacanya sangat-sangat baik hari ini. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan mencari tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki berjalan di atas rumput hijau yang panjangnya hanya sampai mata kakinya. Dia berpikir apakah ia sekarang berada di surga? Apakah ia sudah... entahlah biarkan ia mencari tahu jawabannya.

Baru saja ia berjalan satu langkah kakinya menginjak sesuatu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat benda yang ia injak itu. Sebuah benda persegi berwarna putih yang sangat ia kenal. Ponsel. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat apakah ada gambar sinyal di layar ponselnya, ia berharap ada tetapi justru ini lebih parah kartu simnya tidak bisa dipakai dan tidak terdeteksi.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi? Kalau ini di surga, apa benar di surga bisa membawa ponsel?" Baekhyun mendesah. Percuma saja ia bertanya pada ponsel yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyannya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri hutan ini. Yea kenapa di sebut hutan? Karna banyak pohon rindang. Simple. Itulah pemikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menyusuri hutan itu akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan celah untuk keluar dari sana. Baekhyun sedikit berlari kearah celah itu tidak sabar ingin mengetahui dimana dirinya sekarang berada. Setelah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari hutan itu Baekhyun terdiam mematung melihat pemandangan sekitar yang terdapat sebuah bangunan yang sangat kokoh dan besar menjulang tinggi dan setelah itu mulutnya menganga lebar. Matanya tidak berkedip dan masih setia melihat pemandangan itu.

"APA?! ISTANA?! OKE INI GILA! TIDAK MUNGKIN ISTANA SEMEGAH INI ADA—" Tiba-tiba dia terdiam mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "oh ya istana dengan model dan bentuk seperti film fantasy atau dongeng masih ada tapi di luar negeri. Sedangkan aku di Se—eh apa? Seoul? T-tunggu dulu! Jika istana itu nyata berarti sekarang aku tidak berada di Seoul. Oh tuhan dimana aku?!" Monolognya sendiri.

Baekhyun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh mendekati istana megah itu bahkan sangat megah dengan cat berwarna putih bersih dan atap yang... berwarna-warni? Entahlah. atap itu ada yang berwarna cream di sebelah kanan, berwarna putih tulang di sebelah kiri dan yang paling kentara adalah warna hitam di tengah tetapi di bagian belakang istana itu, karna di bagian depan tengah istana atapnya berwarna merah.

Baekhyun berlari sedikit memutari istana yang halamannya sangat luas itu hingga ia menemukan pintu gerbang istana agar dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Sedikit beruntung setelah menemukannya pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan langsung saja Baekhyun masuk ke halaman istana tersebut.

"Halo? Permisi." Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan. Sedikit takut bila ia nanti akan mendapatkan usiran bukan jawaban. ' _Dimana para penjaga?'_ Batinnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun hanya mengikuti instingnya. Ia berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke halaman istana itu. Ia mendengar ada suara seseorang sedang berteriak di sisi kanan istana. Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah suara itu dan menemukan dua lelaki yang sedang berdebat hebat.

Lelaki yang berwajah datar dan berkulit albino itu sedang memojokan lelaki yang berkulit sedikit tan ke pagar istana sambil mencengkram kerah baju lelaki berkulit tan tersebut. Baekhyun mematung dan berpikir apakah tepat di saat seperti ini ia muncul dan bertanya, atau lebih baik ia diam saja dan menunggu mereka selesai dengan perkelahiannya.

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Alat itu rusak!" Suara lelaki yang berkulit albino itu meninggi dan cengkramannya semakin erat.

"T-tunggu Sehun! Kita bisa memperbaikinya. Lepaskan aku lalu akan aku jelaskan." Kali ini lelaki berkulit tan yang bersuara. Sedikit kesusahan bicara karena cengkraman di kerahnya membuatnya sedikit sesak napas.

 _'Alat? Rusak? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku akan bertanya saja. Kuatkan dirimu Byun Baekhyun!'_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar ia menepuk bahu lelaki yang mempunyai kulit albino itu.

Lelaki berkulit albino itu berdecak dan menolehkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan nada yang tinggi. "APA?! JANGAN MENGGA—" Ucapannya terputus ketika menyadari lelaki asing yang ternyata tadi menepuk bahunya.

Lelaki yang berkulit tan berdiri dan membetulkan kerahnya yang berantakan akibat cengkraman tadi. Setelah itu ia menoleh karna penasaran mengapa lelaki berkulit albino itu tidak jadi marah dan Ia sama terkejutnya melihat keberadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya dan ke gugupannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkan secara perlahan.

"P—permisi. M-maaf mengganggu. A-aku hanya ingin b-bertanya" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal.

"Oh tidak jangan katakan kau adalah manusia?" Terdengar nada putus asa keluar dari mulut lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Lihat Kim Jongin! Ini ulah mu!" lelaki berkulit albino itu kembali panas dan ingin memaki lelaki berkulit tan itu walaupun sampai sekarang wajahnya masih terlihat sama datarnya.

 _'Apa? Manusia? Bukankah mereka juga manusia?'_

Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya berpikir tentang perkataan mereka. Ia mengamati dua lelaki yang berada di depannya dari atas hingga bawah. Ya normal seperti dirinya tidak ada yang berebeda. Lalu mengapa mereka menyebut tentang _manusia?_

"M—maaf maksud kalian apa? Manusia? Ini dimana? Dimana aku? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Tanpa adar Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua rasa penasarannya. Semua pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Lelaki berkulit albino itu mendesah frustasi dan ia memposisikan dirinya berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan benar.

"Ya begitulah. Memang wujud kami sekarang sama sepertimu, atau lebih mudahnya ini adalah wujud manusia kami. Wujud kami yang asli tidak seperti ini. Lalu soal dimana ini, manusia biasa menyebut dunia kami adalah dunia Fantasy. Fantasy World. Tapi kami lebih suka mempersingkatnya dengan Fancy W dan aku adalah Oh Sehun" Sehun nama lelaki yang baru saja menjelaskan kepada baekhyun masih saja memasang wajah datarnya.

Lelaki berkulit tan mendesah dan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Lubang hitam yang muncul di atas kasur mu itu karna aku. Jadi kau berada di sini karna ulahku. Lubang hitam itu adalah portal menuju ke dunia lain. Bagi kami dunia mu adalah dunia lain, bagi kalian para manusia dunia kami adalah dunia yang... mustahil ada?" Ia berkata seperti itu sambil menautkan alisnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tidak terima dengan pendapat 'mustahil ada' itu.

"Lebih mudahnya dunia yang sekarang kau kunjungi itu bukan dunia manusia. Namaku Kim Jongin panggil saja Kai lebih singkatnya. Pada saat portal menuju dunia mu terbuka, aku yang sangat penasaran dengan proses itu berlari dan mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh tepat di atas bola kristal yang sedang mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membuka gerbang itu. Lalu bola itu retak, pecah mengakibatkan portalnya terbuka secara acak dan... ternyata portal itu terbuka di atas kasur mu. Kami berdua berusaha memperbaikinya tetapi kristal itu tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Maafkan aku" Tambahnya panjang x lebar = luas(?) *oke abaikan. dan diakhir ucapan maafnya itu terdengar nada penuh penyesalan dari lelaki yang bernama Jongin itu.

Baekhyun diam mencerna semua omongan dari lelaki yang baru saja menjelaskannya secara detail itu. Mulutnya menganga. Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa pening

 _'Fantasy world. Fancy W. Portal. Bukan manusia. Bola kristal. Kekuatan.'_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otaknya. Jongin dan Sehun ikut terdiam untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang selanjutnya. Hening.

Sampai di menit berikutnya.

"APA?! T-TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU BERADA DI DUNIA YANG ANEH INI! APA DOSAKU TUHAN? IYA AKU TAU AKU BERDOSA MENCONTEK UAS MATEMATIKA KEMARIN TAPI KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG DI HUKUM TUHAN?" Suara tingginya menggema sampai daun-daunan pada rontok(?). Baekhyun menggumam tidak jelas tetapi masih dengan nada tingginya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti .

Sehun dan Jongin mendesah (lagi) melihat reaksi berlebihan dari orang asing itu. "Jadi siapa nama mu?" ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun terdiam dan melihat mereka berdua dengan lekat sekali lagi. "B-byun Baekhyun. Aku Byun Baekhyun" Ia tundukan kepalanya. Menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ingin rasanya ia menangis tapi ia ingat ia masih lelaki tulen.

dengan nada putus asa Baekhyun bertanya. "Lalu apakah ada cara agar aku dapat kembali?"

"Ya ada. Kami harus mengumpulkan bahan untuk membuat kristal yang baru. Nama bahan itu 'Shard' tetapi itu tersebar dan butuh waktu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Selagi aku mencari tinggalah di sini terlebih dahulu." Masih terlihat raut penuh penyesalan di wajah Kai saat mengatakan itu.

Sehun mengangguk setuju dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam istana mereka. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ragu tetapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dan mempercayakan semuanya ke pada Kai dan Sehun.

Baekhyun mengikuti mereka berdua dan menganga. Melihat isi istana yang. Wow. Menakjubkan. Matanya berbinar. Sejenak ia lupa oleh permasalahan yang baru saja ia dapatkan itu.

 _'Astaga ini nyata? Bagaimana mungkin istana ini seperti... istana yang sihirnya ada di film Harry Potter?'_

Baru saja masuk Bekhyun takjub dengan semua yang ada di dalam istana itu. Maid dan buttler menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sisi kanan berdiri sepuluh maid, sisi kiri berdiri sepuluh buttler dan mereka mempunyai bentuk sayap seperti peri, tipis dengan warna yang transparan. Jangan lupakan ciri khas telinga peri yang memanjang ke atas.

Masih asik menatap hal-hal lain yang menakjubkan di dalam istana tersebut. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Kai dan Sehun berhenti secara tiba-tiba tepat di ruang tengah istana dan itu membuat Baekhyun menabrak punggung tegap lelaki di depannya – Sehun.

Sehun dan Kai masih terdiam mematung di depannya. Punggung tegap mereka membuat Baekhyun kesusahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Baekhyun merutuki kakinya dan punggung tegap mereka yang menutupi pemandangan di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kai? Sehun? Kenapa kalian diam saja?" Suara lembut Baekhyun menyadarkan kedua lelaki itu. Secara bersamaan Kai dan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan tatap horor. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"D-dia ada di depan k-kita" ucap Kai terbata-bata. Baekhyun masih menatap mereka berdua menunggu penjelasan berikutnya.

"P-park C-cha-chanyeol" kali ini giliran Sehun yang berbicara. Suaranya sama terbatanya seperti Kai. Kai dan sehun memberi jarak agar Baekhyun yang berdiri di tengah mereka dapat melihat sosok dari Park Chanyeol.

Sosok yang membuat mereka berdua diam dan tidak berani melawan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat mereka berdua yang ketakutan dan gugup setelah menyebut nama seseorang tadi. Setelah mereka berdua memberi jarak, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, sangat jelas.

Sosok itu berdiri di tengah tangga dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Rambutnya hitam pekat dengan poni yang di naikan sehingga jidat tegasnya terlihat. Kulitnya tidak albino seperti Sehun dan tidak juga tan seperti Kai. Kulit yang sangat pas dan enak pandang. Hidungnya yang mancung. Matanya yang tajam dan tegas. Dengan iris berwarna _biru jernih_ yang terasa sejuk dan berbahaya di waktu yang bersamaan. Ya berbahaya seperti tenggelam di lautan yang paling dalam karna iris warna biru itu selalu dapat bisa menghipnotis siapa-pun yang bertatapan langsung dengannya. Menjebak dan membuat mereka (yang melihat) tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _'Tampan'_

Seperti Baekhyun sekarang ia masih terus melihat sosok itu. Sosok dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Sosok yang namanya disebut oleh Sehun dan Kai. Baekhyun serasa tenggelam ke dalam mata biru jernih itu. Mata yang juga menatapnya dengan dingin. Baekhyun mencoba menurunkan pandangannya. Tinggi tubuhnya di atas rata-rata. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana hitam pendek selutut benar-benar terlihat sangat pas. Dadanya yang bidang membuat siapa saja ingin memeluk tubuhnya. Tubuh atasnya terbalut oleh kaos hitam dengan jubah hitam lengan panjang dengan garis putih di ujung kerah dan ujung jubah lainnya, dan bagian bawah jubah itu juga panjang hingga sampai lututnya. Jangan lupakan telinganya yang sedikit besar yang membuatnya semakin unik.

 _'Pemimpin'_

Pakaian yang simple namun entah mengapa terlihat sangat pas di pakai sosok itu. Jangan lupa sepatu sportnya yang sama seperti sepatu sport manusia pada umumnya. Berwarna hitam dengan garis putih di bawahnya. Di bahu sebelah kanannya terlihat ada tali putih yang memutari setengah dadanya hingga punggungnya dan dapat di pastikan tali itu untuk mengikat pedang yang ada di punggungnya.

 _'Kesatria'_

.

.

.

Keadaan masih sama hening. Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Wajahnya terasa panas. Reflek Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menutupi ke gugupannya. Aura yang keluar dari sosok yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar terasa dingin dan mencekam. Anehnya aura itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin mengagumi sosok di depannya itu. Sekali lagi jika melihat sosok Park Chanyeol hanya ada tiga kata di dalam benak Baekhyun.

 _'Tampan. Pemimpin. Kesatria.'_

Dan tanpa sadar hatinya memanggil nama sosok itu dengan lembut.

 _'Park Chanyeol.'_

 _._

 _._

 _'Setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya kau datang juga kepada-ku.'_

 _'Byun Baekhyun.' – Park Chanyeol._

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara bass yang berasal dari sosok bernama Park Chanyeol itu. "Hey kau anak baru. Welcome to the New World" Ucap Park Chanyeol dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Byun Baekhyun" suaranya yang tadinya biasa saja menjadi rendah dan semakin berat saat menyebutkan namanya.

 _'Siapkan diri mu. Byun Baekhyun'_ Batin Park Chanyeol.

.

TBC/END?

Helo helo ^^

Nah makasih buat yang udah review wkwk itu review kalian bikin semangat bikin ceritanya. Oh ya soal alur, kalau alurnya kepanjangan tolong maapkan soalnya memang sengaja mau dibikin detail gitu ceritanya. Terus juga karna ini baru pertama bikin ff jadi aku bikinnya ff fantasy ringan dulu ga yang belibet(?) wkwk. Jangan lupa review lagi, ok?

Special thanks buat kak Cyneia *nihgantianakunotice(?) wkwk XD

Maap juga kalo masih banyak kekurangan dan banyak typo wkwk


End file.
